Catholic
The Roman Catholic Diocese of the Red River *'Main Offices: 'Dormition of Mary Cathedral, 619 7th St N, Fargo , RRDMZ 58102 *'Current Bishop: '''Bishop Hector Gonsalves (since 2062) *'Mission Statement: "The Dormition of Mary Cathedral of the Red River Diocese, a Catholic church dedicated to the patroness of our nation, is a place of worship, pilgrimage, evangelization and reconciliation. It offers visitors the occasion for a deepening conversion, a step forward in the journey to God, with Mary as the model for that journey. This monumental church, raised by Catholics of North America because of their devotion to Mary the Mother of God, gives visibility to their faith and Catholic heritage. The Dormition of Mary invites people from across the country and beyond into the saving moment of faith, hope and charity, so that they may be reconciled and transformed into living symbols of Christ’s presence in the world. It is here that the faithful gather to worship God, give honor to Mary, and are sent to spread God’s word wherever they go." *'''Beliefs: ''see main article "Catholic Beliefs "'' *'The Church in the World: 'see main article "Catholicism in the Sixth World " *'Territory: '''By special allowance of Pope John XXV, the former Diocese of Fargo has been allowed to continue exist after the Catholic Church was ejected from Eastern North Dakota by the Oceti Sakowin, with authority over the Zone, which would not normally be large enough to warrant its own Diocese, by reason of "Special Spiritual Need", based out of the Dormition of Mary Cathedral in Fargo. *'History: 'The Diocese of the Red River of the North is descended directly from the Diocese of Fargo, which was created from the Diocese of Jamestown by Bishop Shanley in 1891. It served eastern North Dakota for over a century and a half. It survived, if only just, the wrath of the Great Ghost Dance , which devastated St. Mary's Cathedral. It took years for the Diocese to gather the resources to rebuild it into the Dormition of Mary Cathedral that now stands on top of the old Cathedral sight, just north of the Block. *'List of Bishops: ' # Bishop John Shanley (1889-1909): Born in 1852, ordained as a priest in 1874. Was consecrated as Bishop of Jamestown in 1889, moved the seat of the Diocese to Fargo in 1891 and was responsible for the building of the original St. Mary's Cathedral in 1899. Died in his sleep 1909. # Bishop James O'Reilly (1910-1934): Born in Ireland (modern-day Tír na nÓg) in 1855, ordained as a priest in 1882, sent to America to serve in Minneapolis. Was consecrated as Bishop of Fargo in 1910. Oversaw the Diocese until his death in 1934. # Bishop (later Cardinal) Aloisius Muench (1935-1959): Born in 1889, ordained as a priest in 1916. Was consecrated as Bishop of Fargo in 1935. An economist and diplomat, Bishop Muench was a close confidant of Pope Pius XII and did much work for him in post-World War II Germany as Papal Nuncio before being elevated to Cardinal in 1959. # Bishop Leo Dworshak (1959-1970): Born in 1900, ordained as a priest 1926. Was consecrated as Coadjutor Bishop of the Diocese of Rapid City in 1946. In 1947 was also made Auxiliary Bishop of Fargo to help run the Diocese while Bishop Muench was in Germany. Was consecrated as Bishop of Fargo upon Bishop Muench's elevation to Cardinal in 1959, where he served until his retirement in 1970. # Bishop Justin Driscoll (1970-1984): Born in 1920, ordained as a priest 1945. Was president of Loras College 1967-1970. Was consecrated as Bishop of Fargo in 1970, where he served until his death in 1984. # Bishop James Sullivan (1985-2002): Born in 1929, ordained as a priest 1955. Appointed as Auxiliary Bishop of Lansing in 1972. Consecrated as Bishop of Fargo 1985 where he served until his retirement for health reasons, in 2002. # Monsignor (later Archbishop) Samuel Aquila (2002-2012): Born in 1950, ordained as a priest in 1976. Named as Coadutor Bishop of Fargo in 2001, consecrated as Bishop upon the retirement of Bishop Sullivan, where he served until his elevation to Archbishop of Denver in 2012. # Bishop John Folda (2013-2033): Born 1961, ordained as a priest in 1989. Named as Monsignor in 2007, consecrated as Bishop of Fargo in 2013, where he served until his retirement in 2033. # Bishop Uriel Bankole (2033-2062): Born 1985 in Nigeria, ordained as a priest in 2009. Came to America to recover from VITAS in 2025. Was named Coadjutor Bishop of Fargo in 2030. Was consecrated as Bishop of Fargo in 2033, where he served as the first ordained Theurge, until his retirement in 2062. # Bishop Hector Gonsalves (2062-Present) Born in 2013, ordained as a priest in 2037. Named as Auxiliary Bishop of Tulsa 2059. Consecrated as Bishop of Fargo 2062. Temporarily hosted by the Diocese of Crookston during the Red River Crisis of 2064. Was named as Bishop of the newly-formed Diocese of the Red River of the North in 2065, where he serves until present. *'Relations with other Churches: '''The Red River Diocese has traditionally tried to maintain good relations with other more traditional Christian sects, such as the ELCNA. While there have been antagonistic to the Fargo Free Church in the past, today they often side with them against their mutual rival, the Seven Sacred Rites of the Lakotah. Bishop Gonsalves has also been speaking out more frequently against the local superstition known as 'Rivering'. Return to: Religion Category:Religion Category:Culture